Intermission
by kuro's girl
Summary: Spiderman 2 What exactly happened after Doc Ock kidnapped Mary Jane? Slight Ock/MJ if you look hard enough.


**I always wanted to write a SM2 story so here it is (too bad all the hype died down). I always thought Ock was an interesting character, even before the movie. I got the idea for this story after reading the novelization. It was in chapter 25: "Then he turned away from her, but disconcertingly, the pincers of the arms seemed to have other ideas entirely. They snapped at her, seeming for all the world as if they were... jealous of her somehow" (275). I think I did a decent job of keeping them in character. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Spiderman and all other related characters belong to Marvel, I just happen to be borrowing them.**

Intermission

Mary Jane Watson had never been so glad to have her feet on the ground. However, she did not have that feeling for very long as her nose was assaulted by the aromas of rotting wood and water from the abandoned warehouse. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dim light.

Even though she was on the ground, a tentacle was still wrapped firmly around her waist. Her captor's back was turned toward her as he was watching another tentacle rummage through a box. The last tentacle had its red light fixed on her, which unnerved her.

"So this is Doctor Octopus." she thought. Science was not really her area of expertise but she remembered Peter's face lighting up when he told her that he was going to meet him. What was it like to see your idol reduced to a criminal? The thing that struck her the most was that this man had lost everything: his wife, his home, and his reputation. How could someone try to put his life back together when there were no pieces to pick up?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the tentacle holding her placed her against a wooden beam. There was a clinking sound as a tentacle put chains around her ankles.

"Is this thing going to let go of me?" She had not meant to speak.

Ock regarded her from behind black sunglasses. "Patience." he said.

Something in the middle of the room caught her eye. There were four curved towers that made a ring on a platform over the water. Her captor noticed where she was looking.

"That is my dream. A new energy source that will benefit mankind."

"I thought it failed the first time. Why try again?" She realized too late that this may not have been the best choice of words.

"It failed because of Spiderman!" he growled. "But he won't interfere this time." She was surprised to see a tentacle nod in agreement.

Once her ankles were secure, the tentacle let go of her. Now it was time for her hands to be chained, but the young woman kept her fists clenched at her sides. Ock smirked at the useless show of defiance and forced her hands above her head with his own two gloved hands. Ever since the tentacles had become attached to him, he never used his hands for anything except working on the generator or eating. It had been a few months since he had touched human flesh and he did not want to admit that lack of human contact was starting to get to him.

**"Father, this wouldn't suit our purposes."** the tentacles whispered in his mind. No, but it certainly would serve _his _purposes. He could tell they were becoming concerned with his train of thought, since he never thought in terms of himself, but in terms of 'we' and 'us.' They did not understand how lonely he was, they were not designed to understand emotion, only to do their assigned task. Parker was definitely a lucky man. It actually reminded the Doctor of his relationship with Rosie, the shy boy with the popular girl.

_Rosie. _She was dead and every time he thought about it, he felt hollow. The tentacles would try and make him think of other things, since thinking about his wife would cause him to feel guilty about what he was doing. What would she say? Would she still love him even after he became what other people view as a monster?

Mary Jane looked at him puzzled. "What is this guy doing?" she wondered. He seemed to have trouble breathing, like there was some great weight on his chest. Peter had told her that Otto's relationship with Rosie was something that he would like to have. The red head had wished that her name was at the end of the sentence.

The upper right tentacle was angled toward him and seemed as if it was speaking to him.** "It's time to go." **

He did not remove his hands right away. Instead he ran his hands down her arms up to her elbows, sending shivers up her spine. A tentacle quickly put the chain around her wrists. The two bottom tentacles lifted him off the floor to leave for their meeting with the wall crawler. Of course Mary Jane knew where he was going and despite all the warning signs she was receiving from her gut, she was not going to let him leave quietly.

"He'll stop you."

The tentacles kept their pace and Ock did not even turn his head. "Oh really?" he said as if he was just told it was going to rain.

His attitude was starting to make her angry. "You think he's not a threat but you're wrong." She froze as the tentacles halted and in an instant, he was right in front of her. "Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut." she thought.

He leaned in close to her face, while a tentacle took off his sunglasses revealing tired, bloodshot eyes that had a deadly expression. "I am _never_ wrong." His voice terrified her, not to mention the breach of personal space. She shrank back against the pillar as much as possible. Even amidst the stench of the warehouse, he could her smell particular scent. It was not as exotic as Rosie's, but it was still appealing. He was tempted to ignore his meeting with Spiderman altogether. He leaned in closer, lips touching her ear as he whispered, "Spiderman is nothing." She could not help but notice that he smelled of metal, oil, and cigar fumes. A realization came to her that despite the fact that this man terrified her, she had to give him credit for building the tentacles because to her horror she was amazed by them.

The tentacles began clicking as if they were impatient. **"Father, remember what we have to do." **

Through the tentacles cameras he saw that the misty atmosphere had caused her clothing to cling to her body revealing her shapely form, revealing a few things in the process. He could not believe that he was getting worked up over just seeing nipples through a dress.

After several moments, he came to the conclusion that the experiment came first, and that this could wait until later.

"You'll be in for a show tonight." Was he mocking her? She was supposed to do a show that very night.

As he left, a tentacle looked (there was no other way for her to describe it) in her direction then disappeared. She was shivering against the pillar, silently praying that Spiderman would come out in one piece from his encounter with Ock and that the latter would have no further interest in her.

**It's nice to have written something after a few months. This turned out to be a lot longer than when I first wrote it.**


End file.
